Chinese Tailsmans And Greek Demigods
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: This is a story continuing from Fire and Water Don't Mix. When Percy, Annabeth, and Cercy visit San Francisco they are seen by Jade Chan while fighting a hydra. They take her back to Camp Half-Blood but Jackie Chan tracks them down. The three teens get captured by Section 13. Jade has a change of heart and frees them. Their enemies attack them and they team up to save San Francisco
1. Our Vacation Is Ruined By A Hydra

**Here is my first chapter to the Percy Jackson/Jackie Chan Crossover. Ever since both ideas for the plot were similar I decided to do both! And a big thanks/shout out to Guest who provided me with some excellent ideas! Enjoy the story!**

"Jeez...I thought Annabeth would be here sooner," grumbled Percy.

"We have been waiting here for a least five minutes…ten at the most. So please stop complaining," said Cercy glaring at him.

Percy turned his head away from Cercy and leaned against the front of the store. Cercy and Percy were waiting for Annabeth in China Town, San Francisco. The road sloped upward steeply to the right of them.

"So…where is Storm?" Percy asked Cercy facing her again.

"I made her go flying to a hiding place…the Mist should help conceal her. If we need her…all I have to do is whistle. You know how good her hearing is," answered Cercy leaning against the store next to Percy.

He nodded. Cercy brushed her hair out of her face and tied it up in a pony tail. She leaned against the building along with Percy. The sound of someone running reached their ears. They glanced at the hill and spotted Annabeth's sweaty face. She ran up to them.

"Sorry for arriving so late…little brother…needed help…on science project," she panted when she reached them.

"So…what would you like to do?" asked Percy.

"What do you think Seaweed Brain? Explore," smirked Annabeth.

"Ok…afterwards can we go this nice little restaurant? It is in an old lighthouse. It's on me as long as Percy doesn't eat everything on the menu. I have been there before with my parents," asked Cercy.

"Cool! I would love to look at the architecture," smiled Annabeth enthusiastically while Percy glared at Cercy.

"Oh brother," groaned Percy (by now who had dropped his glare) earning him a swipe from Annabeth.

"Let's go guys," said Cercy.

* * *

><p>"Hey…check out this antique store," commented Annabeth.<p>

They had stopped in front of a antique shop a few miles into China town a few hours later. Neither girl was out of breath but poor Percy was panting even though hours before hand he tried pretending he was in good shape.

"Since when have you been interested in antiques?" asked Cercy tossing a sympathetic look at Percy.

He glared at her and asked "Are you just going to look at me or do you have any water?"

"Well…I have been looking for an owl statue for my dad's birthday present. I wanted something that reminds him of my mother…Athena. But none look similar to what I want. Maybe they have something similar to what I want here," said Annabeth while Cercy tossed Percy a water bottle.

He opened it and drank it down in one gulp.

"I find that disgusting even though I have seen you do that hundreds of times," said Cercy.

"Hey!"

"Cercy…have any money? I will pay you back," said Annabeth.

"Yeah…but first I wonder if the owner will take anything in trade," said Cercy.

"Why do you say that?" asked Percy.

"Because Hiccup gave me something…an old battle ax; it is in my backpack," said Cercy.

"No wonder you didn't want to take a plane," grinned Percy.

"Hey! You are the one banned from the sky yourself…so don't act so smug," shot Cercy back as they walked into the store.

* * *

><p>"Hey Uncle, can I help you with anything?" asked Jade Chan racing to the front of the shop.<p>

She nearly knocked over an antique vase. Jade caught it before it hit the ground.

"No…go in the back and do your summer homework. Jackiiiiieeee! Control your niece!" shouted Uncle.

Jackie carried Jade to the back of the shop and set her down. Tohru looked up from a book he was reading and shook his head.

"Jade…you know that Uncle hates you when you bug him," he scolded her gently.

"Yeah I know…" she grumbled.

They heard the bell on the front door of the shop ring. Both went to the front and saw three teenagers; two girls and one boy. One of the girls a brunet with piercing blue eyes was holding a backpack. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes. His hands were in his pockets. The other girl was blond and had gray eyes which totally ruined the whole California blond stereotype. She stepped forward.

"Welcome to Uncle's Antiques! How may I help you?" asked Uncle.

* * *

><p>Percy snorted when he heard how the old Chinese gentleman speak. Cercy glared at him (he was behind her) and punched him. She hissed,<p>

"Have you ever heard the saying 'respect your elders'?"

"Yes," he groaned rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah…we just came in to look around," answered Annabeth.

"Make sure you watch your boyfriend…he looks like trouble makerrrrrrrr!" said the older man.

Cercy and Annabeth snorted while Percy blushed and walked to the end of the shop trying to salvage his pride.

* * *

><p>"Man…even though some of this stuff is junk there are some amazing things," whispered Cercy to Percy.<p>

"What about respecting your elders C?" he smirked.

She scowled and punched him in the stomach.

"Jeez…can I even make a joke without you socking me Cercy? "he groaned clutching his stomach.

"Perhaps…and don't even think about telling me that Annabeth does it to nearly twenty four seven whenever you do something or say something stupid," she said.

"Want to see something cool?" piped up a voice behind Cercy.

Percy saw Cercy's necklace glow. Then the necklace changed back to normal and Cercy whipped around. It was a young Chinese girl with brown eyes and black hair whom they had seen standing behind the elderly Chinese man.

* * *

><p>"Why did her necklace light up?" thought Jade who had noticed Cercy's necklace glow, "oh well…must have been the light."<p>

"No…I don't need any help. Next time kid…please don't sneak up on me…I hate it," said the brown haired girl.

"I think I know why," muttered the boy next to her.

The girl punched him and walked off muttering something about how boys were ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"Hey C! Sorry," said Percy racing up to Cercy leaving the other girl behind.<p>

"It's okay…I guess I need to work on that fear more or less. Just like you need to get over the panic of drowning," she said.

"Seriously…you _had _to go there," he grumbled.

"For crying out loud…you can breathe under water! You are not going to drown," she hissed.

"He can breathe what?" piped up a familiar sounding voice.

Cercy glanced down at the Chinese girl who was at least two feet shorter than her.

"I said he can breathe helium and sound ridiculous," she lied.

Percy shot her look of gratitude.

"Yeah…but you were saying…"

"Jade…stop pestering the customers! You need to work on your school work!" said a young Chinese man in his late twenties or so.

"Awwwwwwwww!" said the girl who was identified as Jade.

She trudged sulkily to the back of the shop. Cercy raised an eye brow.

"I apologize…Jade is quite…pestering sometimes," apologized the man.

"It's okay…I have a little cousin that is the exact same way," smiled Cercy.

"Wait which one?" asked Percy cautiously.

"The one that kicked you in the shin when you dunked her under water for spilling soda on you at that pool party," grinned Cercy.

"Oh…right," he muttered.

Both then heard a shriek from Annabeth, "Found it!"

"Nice talking to you," said Percy waving to the man.

* * *

><p>Jackie watched the two teens join the other teenager who was clutching a small bronze owl statue made of bronze.<p>

"You came all the way here…just to get _that_?" asked the boy.

The blond girl punched him and said "Yes seaweed brain…it is a perfect gift for my father."

"What's a seaweed brain?" though Jackie as he walked to the counter.

He then stood behind Uncle as the teens came forward to pay for the statue.

* * *

><p>"Five hundred dollars! I don't even have that much in my saving account!" said Annabeth.<p>

"Yeah…maybe it is because she spends it on gold drachmas to Iris Message you almost every day," whispered Cercy to Percy.

He snorted. Annabeth looked like she was going to beat up the old man before the younger man stepped in and said,

"Uncle…maybe that is too much…," he started to say before the old man 'Uncle' hit his head with two fingers.

"Bah! It is low priceeeeeeee!" he said.

Annabeth looked she was going to throttle Uncle at this point so Cercy stepped between her and the old man.

"Let me handle this…" she whispered.

Percy watched Annabeth to make sure she wouldn't bring out her bronze dagger.

"So…Uncle…do you except trades?" asked Cercy plopping her backpack down on the counter.

"It depends…I only except them if they are…Ay ya!" he said opened mouthed as Cercy pulled out the gleaming battle ax Hiccup had given her.

"What is _that_?" he asked.

"Old battle ax from Viking times. My…um…friend gave it to me. He found it in a chest when he was scuba diving. He cleaned it up and thought I might like it. In fact I was on my way now to donate to a museum but…I am willing to give it to you in trade for the owl statue," offered Cercy.

"Jackiiiiieeee! Make sure it is authentic! You are expert in ancient civilization!" screeched Uncle.

The younger man 'Jackie' looked it over with an expert eye.

"It is," he said handing it back to Cercy.

"Well?" asked Cercy.

"Take the statue!" said Uncle grabbing the ax.

"Thank you for shopping here!" he said as the teens walked out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"Two words Annabeth…never again," said Percy as they walked away from the store.<p>

"Why not…the man seemed nice," said Annabeth holding the small statue in her hands carefully.

"Yeah…he seemed nice after I gave him that ax instead of money," grinned Cercy.

"Another thing is…he smelled weird…musty sort of…but not the usual old person smell," said Percy while Annabeth glared at Cercy.

"I think that smell was mong beans," said Cercy.

"How do you know?" asked Annabeth placing the statue in her pocket.

"Uh…duh…I have cooked with my dad before so…" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…your dad's burgers were great," smiled Percy.

"I remember that…my father had to give you at least three burgers before you were full," Cercy smirked.

"Yeah…then you passed out on the table drooling! Cercy and I had to wait to the next morning to take you back to Camp Half-Blood" howled Annabeth whipping a tear from her eye.

"Was not!" he said indigently.

"Ask my mom's table cloth…it's still drying even though it has been months since you have been to my house," said Cercy.

Annabeth started cracking up while Percy blushed. Suddenly he stopped.

"What is it Percy?" asked Cercy.

"I don't know…it feels like I am being watched," he muttered.

Cercy glanced down an ally way next to them. Hissing sounds poured out of it. Then a hydra stepped out of the gloom.

"Scatter!" she shouted.

She then dove to the side as hot acid splashed were she was standing. Percy uncapped Riptide and sprang forward while Annabeth stuck her invisible hat on and snuck behind the monster. Cercy stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

* * *

><p>"Jackie! I hate doing homework! It is boring and dumb and…"<p>

"Jade…Greek Mythology is interesting. Now do your work," said Jackie as he shut the door to the attic of Uncle's shop.

"Sure it is interesting…who cares about things that don't even exist," she grumbled.

A loud whistle startled her. She heard shouting from outside and something…hissing? Jade smirked.

"Well…Uncle Jackie won't be here for a while…sooo…I will go check out what is going on. It might be a demon," she said.

She shimmied down the wall of the shop using the piping on the building. Jade turned the corner of the shop and came face to face with the three teenagers from the store. The thing was…they were fighting a multiple headed monster!

"Definitely not a demon," gulped Jade.

**Oh btw guys...I put up a profile of my characters. Please tell me if you like it viva review! :)**


	2. We Kidnap A Ten Year Old Named Jade

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Btw the story is set before Heros of Olympus (Percy Jackson) and after the last season of Jackie Chan Adventures. I had the talismans come back...somehow. Anyway enjoy :)**

"Cercy! When will Stormbringer come?! We seriously need a poisonous spine throwing dragon right now!" shouted Percy hanging on for dear life onto one of the hydra's heads. He had jumped on it to prevent it from attacking Cercy who was standing in front of the hydra. Annabeth was trying desperately to pry off a hydra's head that was snapping at her. Her invisible hat had rolled away.

"I did! She will be here!" she growled.

Her necklace glowed and she turned into a wolf. Snarling she launched herself the closest thing which was the hydra's tail. She clung onto it using her fangs and short claws.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Wasn't that the girl with the weird glowing necklace? She must have the monkey talisman…Not good," thought Jade.<p>

She then heard a screech of anger and looked up. Jade almost had a heart-attack. It was a grey blue dragon. Its tail was lined with dozens of deadly looking spikes. As she watched it flicked its tail and the spikes accurately imbedded themselves in back of one of the multi-headed lizard's heads making it burst like a piñata. None grew in its place unlike the ones the boy was hacking off.

"Good job Storm!" shouted the wolf as it clung on for dear life to the tail of the monster.

"Finally!" Jade heard the boy grumble.

"How in the world can she talk with the monkey talisman?" thought Jade.

She watched as the lizard swung its tail and made the wolf fly through the air. Unfortunately the wolf slammed right into Jade. Growling it got up and without even looking at her glared at the reptile. It then turned back to human.

"You okay Cercy?" asked the boy who was busy trying to hack off one of the heads.

"I'm fine Percy! And have you forgotten that hydras grow their heads back after you cut them off," growled the girl 'Cercy".

"What can I say…sometimes he is really a seaweed brain!' shouted the blond girl who was still prying the 'hydra's' teeth away from her.

"Zip it wise girl! I know that!" shouted 'Percy'.

"If you two love birds are done arguing…I suggest you move!" shouted 'Cercy' back.

"Why…oh no…you are not thinking…" said 'Percy'.

"I sure am! Get Annabeth out of there! Storm protect!"

Jade watched as 'Percy' leaped off the hydra and pushed the blond girl out of the way. The 'hydra' hissed and tried charging at them but 'Storm' shot a fire ball at it incinerating one of the heads. 'Cercy" then charged at the hydra and leaped into the air. Storm then swopped down and grabbed her. Cercy then swung onto her back and flipped a coin from her pocket. It turned into a sword. Cercy made a hand signal make her index finger point down when her dragon looked up at her. Storm shot a fire ball at the asphalt below the hydra's taloned feet melting it instantly. The hydra sunk down into the tar.

"Hey you over grown earthworm! Try to get us!" Cercy shouted.

The hydra hissed in rage and broke through the now hardened asphalt. By this time Percy and the blond girl Annabeth were already running down the street. Jade watched as Cercy set her dragon after them while the hydra followed now very mad.

"Got to follow them," thought Jade,

She spotted a duct taped skateboard in a trashcan. It had all its wheels. Jade jumped on it and followed the teens.

* * *

><p>"Any time now Cercy!" shouted Percy while he dogged a balls of acid from the hydra.<p>

Strong talons grabbed him from the back of the shirt and lifted him into the air. He yelled and was about to swing Riptide but Annabeth warned,

"Don't…it is Stormbringer. She is clutching us in her talons."

Percy glanced up and saw that Stormbringer's claws imbedded in the back of his shirt.

"You got that right…and Percy…by now you should know that Storm is immune to Celestial bronze," said Cercy looking down at them.

"Where we we going?" Percy asked.

"To San Francisco Bay…you know that your powers are stronger there," shouted Cercy as Stormbringer picked up speed to stay ahead of the hydra's snapping teeth.

"Oh…right."

* * *

><p>Jade followed them until they reached a secluded beach. She then hid in a bush to watch. The dragon set the two teenagers down carefully and landed. The hydra was now slowing down; its breath was labored.<p>

"Is it out of shape?" asked Percy.

"No… it is Stormbringer's poison. It is setting in but it won't kill a monster like a hydra. One of these days I am going to paint celestial bronze on her spikes…maybe then it will work," Cercy said keeping her sword in front of her.

* * *

><p>Cercy kept one eye on the hydra and one eye on a bush. She thought she saw something dart in it as she landed and was not sure what it was. The hydra lunged at her and she rolled to the side slicing off one of its legs. Cercy even though she was just learning could use her sword very well but not as good as Percy. The hydra hissed and hopped around on three legs. Its severed leg had disintegrated.<p>

"I thought your sword was made of gronckle iron; not celestial bronze," said Percy shocked.

"Well apparently it is deadly to monsters," she muttered.

The hydra hobbled toward them so Percy made a fifty foot wave smash onto the monster disintegrating it. Stormbringer shot her magnesium flame on the dust just to make sure it was dead; turning the monster dust into a glass mound.

"Now what?" asked Annabeth.

Cercy looked at Percy and used her eyes to jester to the bush next to her. He nodded.

"Well…I guess we will go to that light house I was talking about earlier," said Cercy while Percy did the same signal to Annabeth with his back turned to the bush.

"Good idea," said Annabeth as they walked past the bush with Stormbringer following them with her wings folded.

* * *

><p>Jade's back itched but she didn't scratch it in fear that they would hear her. All was quiet. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind. She kicked and screamed but couldn't see anything. Jade felt herself being lifted into the air.<p>

"Put me down! Put me down!" she yelled thrashing around in Stormbringer's mouth.

* * *

><p>"So…what are going to do with the kid?" asked Percy shaking his head as he watched the little girl thrash around in Stormbringer's mouth.<p>

Stormbringer tossed Jade up into the air and caught her before she hit the ground; this made her quiet for a few seconds.

"How am I supposed to know?" he heard Cercy say.

She became visible next to him. Percy saw Jade's eyes widen and she stopped screaming and shouted,

"When Uncle Jackie finds out you guys are so dead!"

"Well…she has an attitude," muttered Cercy.

"We just can't leave her here…who knows what will happen to her if a monster finds her," said Annabeth's voice.

She also shimmered into existence next to Percy holding her Yankees baseball cap. Both girls had turned invisible and had grabbed the girl while Percy stayed out of sight. Stormbringer then took care of the rest after the girls dragged Jade out of the bush.

"We could take her to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe she is a demi-god," suggested Annabeth.

Cercy rolled her eyes and said, "No she is not…and…um…no offensive you two but demigods smell different from monsters and mortals. I can tell in wolf form."

"Wait…what?" asked Percy.

"Don't ask," muttered Cercy.

The little girl started thrashing around again so Stormbringer set her down carefully. Jade scrambled to make a run for it but Stormbringer pounced on her before she got even a foot away and sat on top of her. Jade rested her head in her hand and propped it up with her elbow. She then blew a raspberry at Stormbringer who screeched back.

"Ok…that was pretty funny," snorted Percy who had watched Stormbringer.

"Guys…we should bring her to Camp Half-Blood now!" snapped Annabeth.

"Why did you have yell it Annabeth?" asked Cercy.

"Because there is a hoard of monsters headed our way right NOW!" Annabeth said pointing at three hydras walking toward them hissing.

"Fine…you owe me one if this goes on my college application," grumbled Cercy opening a portal.

Percy made a wave wash Jade through the portal. Jade went through winds so fast that she blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Jade woke up she was tied to a post implanted in the wooden floor. Sunlight streamed through the windows above her. She started struggling.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice.

Jade looked up into a boy's face. He was holding a bow and was wearing an orange tee shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood'.

"Where am I? When Uncle Jackie finds out…he will kick your butts!" she said.

"Name's Will…that is all you need to know," the boy scowled.

Jade struggled again so he yelled out an open door, "Chiron…she is awake!"

"What kind of a name is Chiron?" she thought.

The sound of horse hooves startled her. She looked up and came face to face with a centaur.

* * *

><p>"Jade? You done with your homework?" asked Jackie as he made his way up the stairs to the attic.<p>

He saw no one in the attack but the window was open.

* * *

><p>Jackie raced down the stairs into Uncle's kitchen.<p>

"Jade's gone!" he panted.

Uncle and Toru looked up from their dinner.

"You are sure?" asked Toru.

"Yes! The window is open!" Jackie said exasperated.

"I must make locator spell for Jade then," said Uncle adjusting his glasses.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that Greek Mythology is real?' asked Jade.<p>

"Yes my dear. You can see through the Mist like Cercy," said Chiron.

"What?" asked Jade

"Capital M. It cloaks magical things from mortals," answered Chiron.

"So…are you going to let me loose or what?" asked Jade.

"No my dear. If monsters find you we could be in danger; you as well," he said.

Jade was about to say something when the brunet with the weird necklace walked through the door.

"Chiron…Clarisse is beating up Travis. Everyone is trying to break it up but…" said Cercy.

"I understand…do your thing."

Cercy nodded and turned to go through the door but she stopped and said,

"Hey kid…glad you are awake. Most people who go through my portals are out cold for a week. You were out for five hours."

She then disappeared.

"What did you mean by 'do your thing'?" asked Jade.

Chiron raised an eyebrow and untied Jade from the pole. He kept her hands roped together though. He walked her to the door. Jade saw Cercy yelling at a beefy looking girl twice the size of her. The girl yelled something back while keeping a choke hold on a boy. Cercy yelled something back at her. Jade then blinked and saw where Cercy was standing was a large blue dragon. It snarled something at the girl who was now way smaller than her. The girl scowled but let the boy go. Jade blinked again and Cercy stood there again. She then walked back over to Chiron.

"Were you that dragon?" asked Jade.

"Yes. I told Clarisse that if she didn't let Travis go I would torch her entire spear collection," Cercy grinned.

She then whistled and her dragon flew down and nuzzled her.

"Well…I have to help Percy teach the new campers how to ride peagsus. See you guys later," smiled Cercy.

She swung onto Stormbringer's back and flew off. Chiron led Jade back to the post and tied her up again.

"Jackie please come soon," Jade whimpered.

* * *

><p>"Yu mo gui gwai fai di zao," chanted Uncle hopping up and down on one foot.<p>

"Has he gotten anything yet?" asked Jackie to Toru.

Tour shrugged.

"Ha cha! Jade is in New York!" Uncle said.

"Where?" asked Jackie

"Getting to that. Somewhere in the country side…I ya!"

"What is it Uncle?" asked Jackie.

"Cannot see where…good magic blocks me!" wailed Uncle.

Jackie stood up; his face grim. He pulled out a cell phone and said, "Captain Black? I need a plane to New York."


	3. A Guy Hits A Wolf With A War Shield

**Hi fanfic readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I decided to add a little something to it for humor at the end!**

"So cool! You have pegasus here?" exclaimed Jade stroking the nose of one of the pegasus.

"Yeah," answered Cercy.

She had taken Jade to the pegasus stables on Chiron's insistence that the girl needed to work off some of her energy. It was a few days after they brought Jade to the camp. Jade was allowed to run around the camp as long as one of the campers kept an eye on her. Some things hadn't changed though…Jade was still tied up at night. Twice already Jade tried to escape. First time Stormbringer caught her and brought her back. Second time Percy did but he ended up with a black eye and a bruised shin doing it.

"Oh…you are so dead when Percy gets out of the infirmary. He said a few choice cuss words that I _will_ not repeat to a ten year old when he limped in. He said that you knew martial arts or something," said Cercy leaning against Blackjack's stall.

He nuzzled her so she gave him a sugar cube. Cercy looked outside and saw that is was getting close to being nightfall; the sun was setting.

"I do…my uncle taught me," Jade beamed turning to face Cercy.

"Cercy?" asked a voice.

Cercy turned around but made a point of grabbing Jade's sweater sleeve so she couldn't run off.

"What is it Percy?" she asked.

"It is your turn for border patrol," he grinned.

His black eye had cleared up and he was not limping. The nectar and ambrosia had helped.

"Fine…then it is your turn for day care," Cercy grumbled shoving Jade toward him.

"Hey! I am not six years old!" Jade grinned nervously at Percy and gulped after she said this.

He scowled at her and said, "What do I do if she kicks me again?"

"Give her a wedgie with a water spout or something…Storm did that to her already. Heck Percy…you have defeated so many monsters over the years…I think you will be able to handle a ten year old," said Cercy placing her saddle on Stormbringer.

She then climbed onto Stormbringer's back. Her sword Actinium (Ancient Greek name for silver) was strapped to the saddle.

"I will watch her after my hour shift…don't do anything stupid," she called as she flew out the stable door.

Jade turned to Percy and gave a swift kick in…_well _somewhere very painful.

"You little-!" he swore in voice that was high pitched.

Jade took off but didn't get far before she was grabbed and held in the air by water.

"_Yo boss…that girl got you good," _whinnied Blackjack who managed to get out of his stall.

"_Don't even talk about it. Jeez I wish I knew how Cercy controls this kid"_ thought Percy back wincing.

Jade started trashing around and started yelling rather unflattering things about boys and water in general.

"_I don't know boss. So…how are you going to punish her? My ma used to smack me with her wing any time I acted up as a young colt," _nickered Blackjack.

"_Hold that thought," _grinned Percy making the water in the shape of a giant hand.

* * *

><p>Cercy paced the border of the camp checking for monsters. Ever since they brought Jade in monsters up the ying yang had been showing up. Stormbringer was at the other end of the camp waiting for Cercy's call. A rustle outside the border made her freeze. She drew Actinium and hid behind a tree. A young Chinese man emerged from the bush and walked the through the border with no problem. He was wearing an archeologist outfit and was holding…a hairbrush that was glowing?<p>

"_Great…just great. Why do all the exciting things happen when I do border patrol?" _thought Cercy.

She flipped her sword and stuck the coin in her pocket. She then turned into her wolf form and started following the man taking care to stay in the growing shadows.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this locator spell will work Uncle?" asked Jackie over the phone.<p>

"Of course it will!" yelled the old man so loudly that Jackie held the phone away from his ear.

Then Uncle hanged up. Sighing Jackie put the phone in his pocket. Jackie had arrived in New York a few days after Jade's disappearance. He had used the locator spell (which was on Jade's favorite hair brush) which led him into the country side. The locator spell glowed green as he neared a tall hill with a huge hill with a large pine tree at the top of it. As he passed the tree he had some difficulty like he was trying to walk through Jell-O…but he passed through. What he saw made his jaw drop open. There were cabins in the shape of a rectangle and they were all different colors and shapes. To his right, Jackie spotted a climbing wall with…lava pouring down the sides?

"_What is this place_?" he thought.

He heard something growl menacingly behind him. The growl made his hair stand up on end. Jackie turned and came face to face with a huge silver-grey wolf with icy blue eyes. It was snarling at him displaying massive fangs. The strangest thing was around its neck it had a pale blue necklace.

"Bad day," he said.

* * *

><p>Cercy snarled displaying her massive canines at the man. All her hair stood up on end around her neck obscuring her necklace from view. She knew that if the mortal man escaped the camp it would be in danger for being found by the mortal world as well as monsters.<p>

"Gulp…nice doggy," said the man cheerfully as he started backing up.

Cercy pinned her pointed ears tight against her skull and charged.

* * *

><p>"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" shouted Jackie as the wolf chased him.<p>

He ran through the cabins and passed several surprised campers wearing…Ancient Greek armor? He grabbed a shield from the nearest kid... a boy with sea green eyes who looked familiar.

"I'msorryI'llbringitbackthankyou!" he shouted at the wide eyed campers as he raced off the wolf still at his heels.

Jackie spotted the climbing wall and started climbing it. The wolf lunged and latched onto his leg sinking its fangs into his leg. However it didn't try to draw blood. The wolf started trying to pull him off the wall. Jackie brought the shield down on its head…hard. The wolf yelped and let him go. It shook its head and growled at him.

"Heh…I'm sorry Mr. Wolf," he said as he climbed to the top of the climbing wall.

He waved to it. Then as clear as day he heard a girl's voice say in his head, "_I am a female wolf you idiot! What kind of a man hits a girl?"_

"Ahhh!" Jackie hollered with the hair on his head standing straight up.

He nearly fell off the climbing wall. Jackie shifted his weight to avoid the lava pouring out the top. The _female_ wolf paced the bottom of the climbing wall growling. Then it disappeared.

"_Where did it go?" _thought Jackie.

He heard the sound of rushing water and saw a huge wave rushing toward him. It hit him with enough force to knock him off the climbing wall. He hit the ground but the water seemed to cushion his fall. Before Jackie blacked out he saw a bleary image of three kids standing over him…the ones that came into Uncle's shop.

"_What are they doing here?" _he thought before falling unconscious

**Cercy: Seriously Percy? You hit a little kid with water?**

**Percy: She asked for it! Ask Blackjack where she hit me! Plus it was his idea!**

**Blackjack: ****_Sure...blame the horse._**

**Percy: Not what I meant.**

**Cercy: Another thing...did you have to knock that guy out with water?**

**Percy:...**

**Cercy: Well...? Heck I was doing fine on my own.**

**Percy: (snorts) Yeah...after he hit you on the head with a shield.**

**Annabeth: Percy!**

**Percy: What?**

**Annabeth: You are such a seaweed brain!**

**Percy: Wise girl!**

**Cercy: Hey Percy! **

**Percy: What?**

**(Crash!)**

**Annabeth: Good one C.**

**Cercy: A little too much?**

**Annabeth: Naa...**

**Percy: A little help here? Please!**

**Ok...I thought that would be cool to add in here. Is it? Please comment!**


	4. We Get Busted By A Ten Year Old

**Here is another chapter for the story! I hope you guys like it.**

"You guys are so dead when the Jackinator wakes up!" shouted a familiar sounding voice.

Jackie groaned.

"Uncle Jackie? Are you okay?" asked the voice again.

Jackie opened one eye and saw Jade tied to a post. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a chair. Then he heard something breathing behind him. He turned around and nearly jumped out of the chair in fright. It was a large blue grey dragon. It growled at him and made the spikes on its tail rattle like a rattle snake does before it strikes.

"Storm! Knock it off…no chicken tonight if you don't!" commanded a voice near the end of the dark room.

The dragon glared at Jackie one more time and walked away. However it made a point of knocking him over with its tail so he fell face first onto the floor.

"Storm!" shouted the voice sharply.

The dragon made a weird growling noise in its throat that sounded like a grumble. It trotted over to Jackie and flipped the chair back onto its feet. It gave him a dirty look and walked to where the voice was coming from.

"Good girl."

Jackie glanced up and saw the brunet holding a silvery sword in her hands step out of the shadows. A large bandage covered her head. She leaned on her sword and glared at him.

"So…are you going to apologize for smacking me in the head with a shield," she grumbled.

"Excuse me?" asked Jackie baffled.

"Oh I forgot…maybe you remember me better as this!"

The girl's necklace glowed and next thing Jackie knew he was being pushed down by the wolf that attacked him earlier. The now useless bandage fluttered to the ground and the girl's sword clattered to the ground. The dragon picked up in her mouth.

The wolf growled out loud, "Well?"

Jackie looked over at Jade who gave him a look that said 'you better do it unless you want your throat torn out'.

"I'm sorry," he gulped.

The wolf gave him a dirty look and turned back into the girl. She flipped the chair back upright with some difficulty. She then walked to a door and opened it. Bright sunlight flooded in.

"Percy! Tell Chiron that the man is awake!" she shouted.

A boy's voice said something that Jackie couldn't understand.

"Yeah, yeah! Just do it before I made a dozen braids in Blackjack's hair and blame it on you!"

The boy outside grumbled and Jackie heard footsteps fading away. The girl then clucked her toungue and the dragon left (after giving the girl her sword back) but not after giving Jackie another dirty look this time showing some of her teeth.

"Sorry about that…but the camp director is most interested in how you managed to go through the magic border," said the girl.

Jackie then heard horse hooves on the wooden floors outside the room. A centaur walked in followed by a familiar looking boy and a girl.

"Ahhh!" screamed Jackie his face turning very white.

* * *

><p>"Does your uncle always scream about everything?" asked Cercy.<p>

"Uh…most of the time," Jade smirked.

Cercy shook her head and watched as Chiron explained everything to Jackie (except for the fact he was in a camp of demigods; he didn't tell Jade that either). Percy then walked over to join them because Annabeth was doing a better job of intimidating Jackie. Percy started trying to talk to Jade so she kicked him in the ankle as best as she could. Cercy then broke them apart before Percy could bring out Riptide (not that it would hurt Jade).

"How do you control that little δαίμονας (Ancient Greek for demon)?" hissed Percy through his teeth while hopping up in down.

"You don't want to know," warned Cercy.

* * *

><p>Cercy hours later was outside with Percy and Annabeth discussing what the man 'Jackie' had said.<p>

"He didn't say much," muttered Annabeth.

"Yeah…but what about…" Cercy started to say before the curfew was sounded.

"Well I guess we should get to bed," yawned Percy.

"Yeah…you're right. See you guys tomorrow," waved Cercy as she walked back to the Big House where her temporary room was.

She changed into her PJ's and collapsed on the bed. She was out cold in seconds.

* * *

><p>Jackie sat in the chair wiggling around trying in vain to loosen the ropes. Moonlight from a full moon gave him a natural spotlight.<p>

"I can't believe Greek Myths are real…first magic talismans, then demons and now this," he grumbled.

"I know…it is weird. I can't figure out how that Percy kid controlled water. Cercy told me he knows some magic tricks," said Jade.

"Same thing with that centaur. It is incredible how he built that costume," said Jackie wiggling one of his hands free.

"Yeah…and the pegasus in the stables have fake wings made of cardboard. That is what Annabeth told me," beamed Jade.

Jackie managed to free both his hand and went to work on freeing his feet.

"Jackie! We better be quiet when we bust out of here. Cercy's room is right over there and she has excellent hearing. Oh and I forgot to mention that Stormbringer is right outside the door asleep," whispered Jade.

Jackie shot a worried glance at the closed door of Cercy's room and asked quietly, "Who is Stormbringer?"

"She is Cercy's dragon…duh," whispered Jade rolling her eyes.

"Oh right," muttered Jackie.

He eventually managed to free himself from the ropes and he set to work on freeing Jade. Jade let Jackie give her a piggy back ride to the door. Jackie opened it a crack and saw Stormbringer asleep right in front of it.

"How are we going to get over her?" whispered Jade into Jackie's ear.

Jackie jumped into the air grabbing on to a bar on the top of the overhang on the porch. He then swung his body so that he leapt he landed on the grass a few feet away.

"Way to go Jackie!" cheered Jade quietly.

"Now let's run," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>Cercy was in a deep sleep when she heard a muffled thump from outside and heard whispering. She crept out of her room and saw and empty chair and tattered ropes on the ground.<p>

"_Just great!_" she thought.

She quickly changed into some clothes consisting of a T-shirt, thin sweater, camo pants, and tennis shoes. Cercy shoved Actinium (in coin form) in her pocket. She then raced out the door and tripped over Stormbringer who sprang up with a growl.

"Sorry girl…get me to the Poseidon cabin pronto!" Cercy whispered.

Stormbringer knelt down to let Cercy climb on. The she flew like the wind to the Poseidon cabin.

"Wake up Annabeth. I will deal with Percy," she told her dragon.

Stormbringer bobbed her head in agreement and flew to the Athena cabin. Cercy walked through the door and heard Percy snoring.

"Wake up Percy!" she said shaking him.

Percy didn't budge even after Cercy yelled at him.

"_Jeez…how deep does he sleep? Trying to wake him is like trying to wake a sloth!" _thought Cercy.

She thought for a minute and grinned to herself, "_I know that Percy does not get wet when he is awake but…what if he is asleep?"_

Cercy filled up a bucket of water and threw it at him.

* * *

><p>Percy was in the middle of a good dream (for once) when he felt something wet splatter against his face. He fell out of bed and landed in a pool of water.<p>

"What in Zeus's name was that for?!" he snapped at Cercy who was holding a bucket.

"Well excuse me! You are very hard to wake up!" she snapped back setting the bucket down.

"Give me one reason why I should not bring out Riptide!" he snarled.

"Prisoners escaped," she said.

Percy's anger melted away. Annabeth then burst in (still in her PJs) and said, "The prisoners have…"

"Yeah I know…escaped," grumbled Percy getting off the ground.

Outside Stormbringer squawked in agreement.

"We have to tell Chiron," said Cercy.

* * *

><p>"Jackie?! How much farther?" complained Jade.<p>

"Till that row of trees. Captain Black and his men are waiting there," he answered.

They soon reached Captain Black who did a double take when he saw Jade.

"Well…I guess you found her Jackie," he grinned.

"Yeah…I know. Let's get out of here before…"

A squawk startled them. They looked up and saw a dragon circling above them holding two unidentified object in its claws. It fired a fire ball at the men who easy dogged it.

"Before they show up…" finished Jackie.

Captain Black barked an order at one of his men and he shot out a net that wrapped around the dragon. After it crashed to the ground his men swarmed it but it escaped leaving behind the three people.

"Put them in the truck!" commanded Captain Black.

"Why?" asked Jackie.

"They are a danger to human society," grumbled Captain Black.

"But…"

"Let's move out!"

* * *

><p>The agents grabbed the Cercy, Annabeth, and Percy and shoved them into a truck after removing the items they had on them. Jade gave them a smirk.<p>

"You guys are so busted!" she said.

Cercy gave a Jade a look that said 'how could you?' as she was shoved into the truck.

* * *

><p>The three teens were shoved into a cramped space on the truck. After it started off down the road Cercy placed her head in her hands and started to cry. Annabeth wrapped her arms around her and gave her hug trying to comfort her. Percy stared out the window and shook his head. He still had Riptide and Cercy still had Actinium which had returned to her pocket like Percy's sword. Annabeth had lost her hat of invisibility.<p>

"What is going to happen to us now?" he thought.

**Cercy: Are you still mad at me for splashing cold water at you Percy? **

**Percy: ...**

**Annabeth: I don't think so.**

**Percy: Maybe**

**Annabeth: Percy!**

**Percy: Fine...I'm not. And for the record when I get my hands on that kid she is going to regret it.**

**Cercy: Same here.**

**Annabeth: Oh brother (shakes head)**

**Stormbringer: Squawk, Screech (translates: that kid is going to get a spine up her nose next time I see her!)**

**Btw I forgot to mention that Cercy can speak/understand Spanish, Chinese, English, Ancient Greek, Latin, actually almost every language. Oh and please tell me if you like what I wrote above this! I want to know I should continue it or not. **


	5. A Ten Year Child Plans A Prison Break

**Ok...ever since you love this story so far (thank you guest) here is another chapter. And thank you to guest for your ideas! Oh...one more thing...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS EXCEPT FOR CERCY, STORMBRINGER, AND DARKHEART!**

Percy hit the stone wall of his cell with a clang.

"Next time punk you won't be as lucky!" snarled the guard shutting the metal door with a clang.

The guard then walked away.

"Ow!" groaned Percy peeling his face off the wall.

"Seriously Percy? That is your fifty fifth escape attempt this week!" said Cercy's voice.

"No…actually fifty sixth. I counted," corrected Annabeth's voice.

"Oh right," said Cercy.

The three teens were placed into separate holding cells at Section 13. Annabeth was on the far right, Percy was in the middle of Cercy and Annabeth's holding cells. They had been there for entire week. The agents there did not know of their powers but they still were kept under lock and key for some strange reason.

"I swear if I see that kid's face again I will set Mrs. O'Leary on her!" growled Percy getting off the floor.

"I thought Mrs. O'Leary was friendly," said Cercy.

"She is unless I sick her on you," grinned Percy.

"Have you been able to make a portal C?" asked Annabeth.

"No…there must be some type of spell preventing me from doing it. I can still turn into animals though…not very helpful," said Cercy.

"So we are out of options," grumbled Percy.

"Yep," said Annabeth glumly.

* * *

><p>Jade was very happy at first that the three teens were locked up. But as the week passed she started to feel very bad. She decided to go talk to them so she started toward their cells. Jade was walking past Captain Black's room when she heard several people talking in it. She pressed her ear against the wall to listen.<p>

"Are the demigods and that foolish mortal locked up?" hissed a voice.

Jade shivered because the voice sounded the cross between a female's voice and a dragon's. She knew from experience.

"Yes Darkheart! My evil clones of Captain Black and the other agents have done their job well. Once I absorb the demigod's powers and the foolish mortal's we shall take over the world!" cackled a familiar sounding voice.

Jade peeked around the corner of the door and spotted Daolon Wong talking to a figure that looked like part dragon. She held back a scream because the part dragon figure that she assumed was Darkheart look like the stuff of nightmares. Seven feet tall with deadly looking talons tipping the end of her fingers, Darkheart had a serpentine tail snake out of her robe and large bat like wings lay furled against her back made Jade feel queasy.

"After you absorb Cercy's powers leave her to me!" Darkheart growled.

"With pleasure!"

Jade ran away as quietly as she could and slammed the door to her room.

"Not good…I got to tell Jackie. No…he wouldn't believe me. It is time to pack some talisman power," thought Jade.

She snuck up the air conditioning vent in her room (after grabbing a bag of something) and lowered a line with a fishhook down to where the fake Captain Black was sleeping. Jade got his I.D off him and raced to the vault. She cracked the code and disarmed the alarm. Jade opened up the holding cell to the talismans. She grabbed the rooster for flight, snake for invisibility, monkey for shape shifting, rabbit for speed, ox for strength, dragon for combustion, horse for healing, and dog for immortality. Jade cleverly replaced the missing ones with some fake ones that she had created. She then put the real ones in the bag she had used to hold the fake ones. Jade then used the snake talisman to sneak down to the holding cells.

* * *

><p>Bonk…bonk…bonk…bonk.<p>

"Percy! Please knock that off! I am trying to sleep," said Cercy.

Bonk…"ow"…bonk…"ow"…bonk

"Hey seaweed brain I don't think you have to lose anymore brain cells so stop hitting your head on the wall," exclaimed Annabeth yawning.

Percy stopped and sat on his shaky bed. He listened to Annabeth and Cercy's breathing as it evened out signifying they were sleeping. He leaned his head against the wall and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Jade hurried down the corridor and stopped in front of Cercy's cell. She became visible again and pulled out a set of keys she had stolen from a guard. Cercy was asleep in the corner of the room. Jade opened the door and crept into the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy heard a door creak open and he spotted Jade going into Cercy's room through half closed eyes.<p>

"She has no idea what is going to happen to her when she does that," he thought.

* * *

><p>"Um Cercy? Can you wake up? Need to talk to…"<p>

The words were barely out of Jade's mouth when a silver grey blur launched itself from Cercy's end of the room and slam into her. For a minute Jade only saw stars. When her vision cleared she saw a wolf was pinning her to the ground.

"Give me one reason why I should not take out your throat…right NOW!" growled Cercy.

"I can explain!"

Cercy snapped her jaws together next to Jade's ear and snarled, "Explain what kid? You turned us in when we were trying to protect you!"

Jade gulped and quickly explained what she had overheard. If wolves could turn pale that is what Jade noticed in Cercy.

"Are you absolutely sure it was Darkheart?" growled Cercy with her hair standing on end.

"Yes! Unless you know another seven foot tall dragon humanoid!" exclaimed Jade.

"I sense you are telling the truth…you are lucky. If you weren't…"

Cercy grabbed a pillow off her bed and tore it to shreds.

"That would happen." She finished menacingly as feathers floated around her.

Jade paled and nodded. Cercy turned back to human and helped Jade off the ground. After Jade and Cercy freed the others did Jade explained her plan.

**Percy: I think you made Jade wet her pants.**

**Cercy: Did not!**

**Annabeth: Oh really! Then why were her pants wet and why was there a puddle?**

**Cercy: ...**

**Jade: Um...I did. Sorry Cercy.**

**Cercy: (grumbles) fine I admit I did. Happy NOW?!**

**Percy: Yep**

**Cercy: (growls) you better be!**


	6. We Escape Using Magic Stones

**So here is another fabulous chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

"But Jackie!"

"No Jade! You cannot keep the cat!" said Jackie looking at a yellow cat with gray eyes.

It yowled at him and gave him a dirty look.

"Aw alright," grumbled Jade.

Jackie smiled and patted Jade on the head. She trudged out of the room sulkily; Jackie felt something warm brush past him but couldn't see what it was. He also thought he heard the faint clacking of talons against the tile floors. He shrugged and went back to reading some ancient manuscripts.

* * *

><p>Daolon Wong was in the middle of talking to Darkheart on their way to the prisoners cells when he stopped and sniffed the air.<p>

"I smell demigod," he growled.

He peered round the corner but no one was in the hallway. He grumbled to himself as he and Darkheart continued to make their way to the prisoners holding cells.

* * *

><p>"Phew…made it!" said Jade outside of Section 13.<p>

"Uh…how do I work this thing?" asked Percy's voice out of nowhere.

"Just tighten your grip on it," said Jade.

Percy reappeared holding the snake talisman.

"Ok…got to admit that was pretty cool," said Percy grinning.

"Don't even think about using it to do chocolate cake raids at the camp," said Cercy as she shimmered into existence in her dragon form.

She changed back to human. Percy glared at her and tossed the talisman to Jade.

"Why did you that again…you know change into your dragon form?" asked Jade placing the talisman in her pocket.

"It is because I can lower body temperature or raise it if necessary in that form. That way heat detectors cannot...well…detect me," answered Cercy.

"Cool!" said Jade.

The cat that was at her feet mewed a protest.

"Oh right…sorry Annabeth," said Jade.

She pulled out the monkey talisman and said, "Change back."

The monkey talisman glowed and shot out a beam at the yellow cat. When the beam faded Annabeth stood there again. She shivered and muttered,

"Now I know what Percy felt like when he was turned into a guinea pig."

Percy smirked.

"Come on you two…we better get out of here before–"started Cercy.

Alarms started blaring and Daolon Wong's voice was heard saying, "Find them!"

A roar echoed along the alleyway.

"What was that?" asked Jade gulping.

"That would be tall, dark, and ugly becoming full dragon," muttered Cercy.

She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loud.

"Storm's not going to hear you know," said Percy.

Cercy smiled and said, "Watch."

Sure enough a familiar looking gray blur sped down and landed in front of them. Stormbringer screeched and shook her entire body. Cercy's saddle and backpack were safely strapped on her back.

"You were saying?" smirked Cercy.

Percy's mouth dropped open so Annabeth shut it for him.

"Come on!" said Cercy leaping onto Stormbringer's back.

Percy and Annabeth scrambled on behind her.

"Oh Annabeth…here," said Jade handing Annabeth her Yankee baseball cap.

"Thanks kid," smiled Annabeth leaning down to grab it.

Suddenly the wall next to them exploded. Jade screamed in fright as Darkheart (full dragon form) emerged from the rubble.

"Go Storm!" shouted Cercy.

Stormbringer took off flying but swopped back and grabbed Jade just before Darkheart shot a fire ball the little girl; burning the pavement. Darkheart roared in rage and opened her wings. She took off after them shooting streams of flame. Percy and Annabeth screamed bloody murder and clutched onto each other while Stormbringer did several barrel rolls to avoid the flames. Below them Jade held her stomach and groaned when Stormbringer swooped down,

"I think I'm going to hurl!"

Cercy glanced back at Darkheart and nearly had her hair singed off by a fireball. She seemed to be the only one immune to what was going on. She looked ahead and spotted the ocean in front of them.

"Percy!" she shouted.

Percy (by now he was grabbing onto the saddle like his life depended on it even though her was perfectly secure) looked and nodded his face pale. Annabeth who was behind him had fainted.

When they crossed over the ocean he shouted at the top of his lungs and drew Riptide. A hundred foot wave roared toward Darkheart and knocked her into the water.

"Let's find some place to hide. I don't need to risk a chance of Darkheart following us through a portal," said Cercy to Percy.

He nodded and get a firm grip on the unconscious Annabeth so she wouldn't slip off. Below them poor Jade lost her battle with motion sickness.

"Jackie is so going to kill me," she said.

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again Sensei?" asked Toru.<p>

"Because those kids gave off gooooodddddddd magic not baaaaaaddddddd magic! Not like Captain Black said" screeched Uncle.

He and Toru were tracking the teenagers using a good chi detector. They were originally going to Section 13 to question the teens but they saw them escape and followed them. The chi detector led them to the forest on the other side of San Francisco Bridge.

"We must protect them from Dolan Wong and creeeeppppy dragon lady! She gives Uncle the willllllliiiessssss!" moaned Uncle.

"I agree," shuttered Toru.

The chi detector started glowing brighter as they neared a heavily forested area.

"This way Toru!" said Uncle.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, oh man! When Uncle Jackie finds out what I did I will be grounded for three years…no…three decades!" moaned Jade pacing back and forth in front of a campfire.<p>

Stormbringer watched her go back and forth and screeched. She then kept watch.

"Calm down kid. Percy can manipulate the mist," said Cercy roasting a marshmallow over the fire.

She had taken these from her backpack for some food. Percy had already eaten over fifty, Annabeth (who had awakened) had eaten three, Jade had eaten ten, and Storm ate one. She later regretted it because it made her mouth get partially glued together. Storm was busy trying to get rid the marshmallow like a dog trying to get rid rid of peanut butter.

"Yeah I guess," burped Percy.

"Gross! Marshmallow breath!" said Annabeth waving her hand in front of her face.

Cercy and Jade cracked up while Percy shoved another twenty some marshmallows in his mouth at once much to Annabeth's disgust. Cercy suddenly tensed and said,

"Stop."

"Stop what?" said Percy through a mouthful of marshmallows.

A twig snapped somewhere in the forest. Everyone jumped and Percy swallowed and nearly choked on the marshmallows.

"Annabeth protect Jade. Percy, Storm and I will defend you," said Cercy dousing the fire while Percy gagged trying desperately not to start coughing.

Annabeth nodded and hid behind a tree with Jade. Percy and Cercy drew their swords and hid behind some trees at the entrance to the camp. Storm perched on a tree branch ready to fire. Two figures entered their campsite without detecting them. The shorter of the two knelt down at the remains of the camp fire. That was when Percy, Cercy, and Storm struck. Cercy turned into a wolf and knocked the smaller figure down with a snarl while Percy attacked the larger guy with Riptide. Stormbringer briefly lit up the clearing with a flame showing Cercy attacking an old Chinese man wearing glasses and Percy attacking a big sumo guy.

"Guys stop! I know them!" exclaimed Jade running into the clearing with Annabeth right behind her.

Cercy looked at her and Jade said, "Its Uncle."

Cercy got off, changed back to normal, and helped the old man up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," smiled Uncle.

Percy stopped attacking the bigger man and apologized. The sumo guy accepted it. Cercy restarted up the fire and explained to the two new comers, Uncle and Toru (as she found out the sumo guy was called) about what had happened.

"So my foolish nephew Jackie must find out the truth," sighed Uncle cleaning his glasses.

"How are we going to tell him?" asked Annabeth.

Percy grinned and said, "I know a way."

**Cercy: Hey Percy...I can't believe you had a marshmallow stuck to the end of Riptide when you fought Toru. (snorts)**

**Percy: Whatever.**

**Annabeth: Seaweed brain...you are going to get a lot of cavities from those things! Mark my words!**

**Percy: Am not!**

**Annabeth: Are to!**

**Cercy: Guys knock it off!**

**Jade: Yeah...you guys are giving me a head ache.**

**Cercy: I hope kelp head's plan will work...unlike the one he tried to do a month ago.**

**Annabeth: (cracking up) Yeah...sneaking into the Ares Cabin trying to get his boxer shorts! Ha! Priceless!**

**Percy: (mumbles sarcastically) Thanks for reminding me!**

**Btw Fanfic fans I might be adding one of you in my next crossover as cameo. I just need to know what fake name you want me to call you in the story (and not you real name please). I will give you guys a clue to what the next Percy Jackson Crossover (three girls that fight crime, and work for an organization of human protection). Tell me the answer to the clue and your 'characters' name viva review.**


	7. Cercy Sends A Mole Rat To The Jurrasic

**For those who answered that my next Percy Jackson Crossover will be with Totally spies...(drum roll)...you are right! And the winner of the OC contest is...(drum roll again)... Guest's Elizabeth Thorn! I really liked your idea guest. And yes she will be a daughter of Apollo (and guest...I give you full credit for your character...I am just answering some of the questions in your review.) Also Guest...her wings can magically disappear. Here is my idea for your character (again she is your character...I'm just giving ideas...tell me if you like it.) Her great-grandmother gave birth to her grandmother with a wind spirit (thus the wings). Her grandmother (she had wings) had her mom with a mortal man. Elizabeth's mom did not receive the wings. Then when Elizabeth's mom had Elizabeth with Apollo, Elizabeth received the wings. Any way...before I bore anyone else enjoy the final chapter! :)**

Jackie was wandering the streets of San Francisco looking for Jade when his cell phone rang. Sighing he answered it.

"Jackie, have you found them yet?" asked Captain Black.

"No," answered Jackie.

"Well you better hurry because my mast-…errrrrrr…I mean they are dangerous and need to be caught."

"I know," grumbled Jackie.

Captain Black then signed off. Jackie kicked a soda can out of his way.

"How in the world am I supposed to find them?" he thought.

The air in front of him shimmered and an image appeared.

"Hi Jackie!" said Jade from the image.

"Ahh! What are you doing in that?" asked Jackie.

"Uncle will explain," said Jade.

She stepped away and a forest was seen in the background. Uncle then stepped into view.

"Uncle?"

"No..it's an old miner from the gold mining period…of course its Uncle! "screeched Uncle.

"Waa…where are you?" asked Jackie.

"Go to San Francisco bridge. Meet boy with raven black hair and bad attitude there…"

"I do not have a bad attitude!" shouted a boy's voice somewhere off to the side.

"Yeah you do…you nearly gave Cercy a nose piercing when she woke you up this morning," said a girl's voice.

"Did not!"

"Percy…shut up before I use this on you," said another girl's voice.

"Is that a water balloon? You know it is impossible to get me…"

Whap!

"Don't pay attention to them," said Uncle cleaning his glasses.

Jackie shook his head when he heard the boy utter a few cuss words in another language (Jackie thought he was imagining things but he thought the boy was speaking in Greek) and saw a grainy image of a boy holding his bottom dancing around in the background.

"What the hail did you put in there?" he asked.

"An orange…it was never a water balloon kelp head," said the girl's voice while Jade and the other girl snorted.

"Now shut up Percy and let Uncle finish speaking," said the other girl's voice.

The boy muttered under his breath and walked off to the side.

"As I was saying go to San Francisco Bridge, don't be late! Boy with sore bottom will lead you here!" snapped Uncle.

The image faded. Jackie picked up his phone to call Captain Black but decided against it and left phone off.

* * *

><p>"How much further?" Jackie asked the raven haired boy.<p>

"Two miles," answered the boy without looking at him.

Jackie panted while he climbed over several boulders. The boy raised an eye brow when Jackie asked him if he had any water.

"I don't," said the boy.

They soon reached a gorge. The bottom of it was filled with a rushing river. There was no bridge.

"How are we supposed to get across?" asked Jackie.

The boy grinned wolfishly and said, "Like this."

He shoved Jackie into the gorge.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Jackie.

Water came rushing up to him in the form of a waterspout and caught him. It roughly deposited him on the other side of the gorge. The boy landed next to him a few seconds later not even wet; Jackie was soaked to the skin.

"How did you do that?" he asked amazed.

The boy's smile disappeared and he frowned saying, "Tell you later."

* * *

><p>"Jackie!" cried Jade as Percy and Jackie entered the camp.<p>

She gave him a bear hug. Percy walked over to the others.

"So…_Chlamydomonas_, _Spirogyra_ head why is Jade's uncle wet? Never mind…I don't want to know" said Cercy.

"Chlamydom what?" asked Percy baffled.

"It is the scientific name for seaweed. Would you rather I call you kelp head?" asked Cercy raising an eyebrow.

"I would prefer that over any scientific name," grumbled Percy sitting on a rock.

Annabeth snorted.

Uncle started yelling (literally) at Jackie explaining everything. Toru stayed out of the way out of their way. He started patting Stormbringer's head. Stormbringer purred and arched her back like a cat.

"Suck up," scowled Cercy.

Stormbringer screeched at her and flickered her tongue.

Jackie came over cleaning his ear out from Uncle's yelling lecture.

"I just found out what happened. What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"First of all we should look for the real Captain Black and agents…then we should kick dragon lady and old chi wizard's butts!" said Jade practicing a karate kick.

"Manners Jade," scolded Jackie gently.

"Jade also took the talismans. We can split them up among ourselves and use them," said Cercy laying out the talismans on a tree stump.

"I'll take the snake one and um…the rabbit. Um…what does the rabbit do again?" asked Percy.

"It has super speed," beamed Jade.

"Nice," grinned Percy grabbing both from pile.

"I'll take the rooster one," said Annabeth picking it out of the pile.

"I guess I will take the super strength one," grumbled Jackie who hated using the talismans.

"I'll take the horse for healing. You know Darkheart will be targeting me. I will use the horse on one of you guys if you guys get injured," said Cercy taking the talisman gently from the pile.

"I want to use the monkey talisman," said Jade grabbing it, "I can come up with a whole lot of nasty animals that will suit Daolon Wong."

"Good," grinned Annabeth.

"I will take the dragon talisman," said Uncle adjusting his glasses.

"What does that do?" asked Percy.

Uncle demonstrated but the force of the combustion blast made him slam into a nearby tree. Toru (after grabbing the dog talisman) ran to help him.

"When do we strike?" asked Cercy.

Uncle (who had gotten to his feet with Toru's help) grinned and said, "Tonight, once I make antidooote for evil clones!"

* * *

><p>"Some clones you have Dark Wizard!" spat Darkheart as the twosome crouched in the shadows of an ally way.<p>

"Was it my fault that that demigod that is Poseidon spawn knocked you into the ocean? Took me half the night looking for you" Daolon Wong spat back.

A whistling sound filled the night air. A glowing bronze sword that appeared out of nowhere sliced deep into Daolon Wong's arm. He wailed in pain and clutched his arm as black blood spurted out of the wound.

"Perseus Jackson! I should have killed you long ago!" roared Darkheart.

She swung her tail in the area she thought Percy was. Something fast hit her in the wing and blood spurted out of the wound. Darkheart gasped in pain and rage. No one could injure her that easily. Even Cercy never played that dirty.

"You can't catch what you can't see!" mocked Percy's voice.

"Kill him!" howled Daolon Wong lifting his twisted wand.

A stream of fire knocked him backwards.

* * *

><p>"Nice shot Uncle!" said Jade.<p>

She lifted her talisman and shouted, "Donkey!"

Unfortunately the blast from the monkey talisman hit a trashcan instead of Daolon Wong. It ran off braying.

"I'm a lousy shot," grumbled Jade.

Above her Annabeth used her bronze dagger to lop off one off Darkheart's horns. Jackie went to work by picking Darkheart up and throwing her into a building. Toru Cercy dogged Daolon Wong's attempts to take her power by snapping at him in her wolf form. At one point she turned into a tiger and nearly took off his head. He lifted his hand to block the strike so her claws sliced his wands into pieces.

"Wretched girl!" he snarled.

He knocked Cercy backwards into a wall. She yelped in pain and turned back to human holding the horse talisman while clutching her side. Before she could use it though, Daolon Wong shoved her to the ground.

"I shall take your power first!" he sneered.

"NO! Cercy!" yelled Percy.

Darkheart (who was now two tons of angry dragon) had knocked the talismans out of his hand and had pinned him, Annabeth, Jackie, and Jade down. Riptide had skittered out of Percy's reach and it had not returned to his pocket yet. Poor Toru and Uncle were buried under a pile of rubble from a collapsed building.

"Darkheart's revenge will be sweet!" Daolon Wong cackled.

He started muttering a spell. When he finish Cercy shimmered and disappeared.

"What trick is this?" snarled Daolon Wong.

"No trick you ηλίθιος (idiot in Ancient Greek)!" said a familiar sounding voice.

Percy turned as best he could while being held down by Darkheart's claw and saw Cercy holding a small round object that had projected an image of her. Stormbringer stood behind her snarling with her tail spikes up standing on end. Cercy spun the object like a basketball before shoving it into her backpack.

"C?" Percy asked.

"Welcome to the 21st Daolon Wong," she said lifting up the monkey talisman which had rolled out of Jade's grasp.

She pointed it toward him and shouted "Naked mole rat!"

The beam struck Daolon Wong. His clothes folded in on themselves. Cercy walked over to the pile and picked a squealing furless rodent by its tail. She opened a portal and threw Daolon Wong through it. She then dusted her hands off and turned.

Darkheart hissed, "You think I would give up this easily. Your friends are defeated and you are alone!"

Stormbringer hissed but was shushed by Cercy.

"You are a fool Dark…you really think I came here alone?"

She said "Now!"

Men holding guns popped out of nowhere and trained their weapons on Darkheart. Captain Black came strolling up and said,

"Darkheart you are under arrest!"

Darkheart roared in rage and hissed, "This is not the end Cercy!"

She then fled and flew through a shimmering black portal.

* * *

><p>"Where did you send Daolon Wong?" asked Jade later.<p>

Cercy gave a funny look and said "I sent him to the Jurassic Period…made the portal open over an active volcano. He won't be bothering you any time soon.

"That's a relief," sighed Jackie.

* * *

><p>Uncle and Toru were rushed to the hospital with minor injuries. Captain Black kept pestering Percy to join them at Section 13.<p>

"No thanks…I already have my hands full in saving the world," said Percy.

"Where did you find real Captain Black?" asked Uncle before he was rushed off to the hospital.

"My secret. But in case you are wondering…the clones were destroyed by Captain Black. I never knew he knew how to use a laser so well,' grinned Cercy.

* * *

><p>After getting many thanks from the agents of Section 13 did the three friends return home. Cercy imputed her new friends' phone numbers in order to contact them if Darkheart showed up.<p>

"I must do reeeeeesearch on how to expel creepy dragon lady!" Uncle had told her before she left.

"Good idea," she said .

Percy went off to train the new campers sword fighting and Annabeth started doing research on the talismans.

"I would like to see if one of the Hecate Campers could copy them. They could be helpful in fighting our enemies," she said to Cercy.

"You do that," yawned Cercy.

"Want to help me C?" Annabeth asked.

Cercy shook her head and said, "I need to rest."

Cercy trudged back to her room in the Big House; she collapsed on her bed hoping that Darkheart would never come back. But she was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy: You always have to be negative C...don't you?<strong>

**Cercy: Shut up kelp brain.**

**Annabeth: Well...for the record I thought turning that Dark Wizard Guy into a naked mole rat was quite appropriate.**

**Cercy: At least someone thanks me for what I did. You guys were in a tight situation.**

**Percy: Whatever...**

**AND Please tell me if you enjoyed this story viva review! Tell me your rating of it...three stars...four stars and number will do :) Oh one more thing...any ideas for my next story's title?**


End file.
